Señal
by kimsaera61
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sehun yang terkena kutukan terjebak dalam labirin waktu yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali, hanya untuk menemukan reinkarnasi Luhan-nya agar dia bisa kembali. Apakah Sehun akan kembali? Atau justru terlempar jauh dari masa ke masa?


**Señal**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This long shit cycle will be end, so don't worry baby.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tahu. Aku tahu tanda itu.**_

 **.**

 _ **Baiklah, ini surat rindu untukmu...**_ _ **  
Setiap kali kita bertatap muka, aku melihat senyummu yang terlalu kekal untuk mengenali duka. Kapuk-kapuk rindu ku mulai pecah; karena kamu.  
Sebab kamu. Aku bisa menemukan rumah terindah untuk pulang ketika harus hilang dan peluk terhangat untuk kembali ketika harus pergi.  
Tapi entah...**_

 _ **Mungkin, aku akan mulai mengerti, kau dihadirkan tidak untuk ku miliki. Mungkin juga, kau di datangkan tidak untuk ku genggam. Iya. Kamu. Hanya boleh kurindukan, tanpa boleh memintamu membagi rindu yang sama untukku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu melintasi jalan Rio De Janeiro yang padat. Musik, nyanyian, tawa, dan percakapan melingkupi tempat itu. Semuanya terlihat gembira. Tetapi tidak dengan lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang pucat memberitahu kerapuhan jiwa. Tatapannya yang kosong memperjelasnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mematung di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota. Dilepasnya sarung tangan hitam yang membungkus tangan kanannya. Di telapak tangan itu, terpatri gambar ular yang memakan ekornya sendiri. Lama sekali ia menatap tanda itu, sebelum akhirnya menarik gadis asing di dekatnya dan menempelkan telapak tangan ber _tanda_ di lengan si gadis.

Sekonyong-konyong cahaya emas terpancar dari tubuh mereka. Begitu terang dan menyilaukan. Kemudian segalanya terlihat gelap dan membingungkan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tiga menit sudah Oh Sehun duduk di tempat tidur. Dengan wajah berantakan dan baju berkerut itu, ia belum mampu mengatur napas. Di kepalanya, semua hal terpecah belah dan berkabut.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

Suara Kai menghantam dinding-dinding flat yang sempit. Detik selanjutnya, tercium aroma nanas terbakar.

Sehun memaksa dirinya bangkit, melawan bengisnya udara pagi Berlin lantas menyeret langkah menuju dapur. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada setelah menandaskan segelas air putih dalam sekali teguk. Namun sesak yang belakangan mengganggu kinerja organ pernapasannya tak kunjung hilang. Tidak, Sehun tidak punya riwayat asma atau gangguan di alveolus. Sesaknya juga bukan disebabkan kebiasaannya merokok, melainkan kerinduan tak berbayar yang menumpuk.

"Bekerja di dunia malam bukan berarti kau bisa tidur seenak jidatmu, Oh Sehun." Kai menaruh sepiring _pancake_ lapis tiga dengan luruhan madu dan selai nanaske atas meja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang duduk santai, Kai tampak terburu-buru membersihkan dapur dan mengenakan mantel.

"Mau kuliah atau kerja?" tanya Sehun, menggeser piring tadi lalu menancapkan garpu ke _pancake_ paling atas.

"Kuliah lalu kerja." Kai berhenti di hadapan Sehun. Sembari memasang jam tangan, ia menawarkan, "Kalau kau mau ikut, aku bisa menunggumu."

Kunyahan Sehun terhenti saat kepalanya mendongak demi menatap Kai. Menurutnya, _roommate_ -nya itu lucu. Kai jelas-jelas terlambat kuliah tapi menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya sarapan, menyikat gigi, dan mandi.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Aku mau di sini saja, bermain internet atau menonton TV," tambahnya lalu mengunyah potongan kue lagi.

Tahu-tahu, Kai sudah berdiri di dekat Sehun, meremas sebelah bahunya. "Aku bisa membantumu menemukan _gadis itu_ , Sehun."

Dulu, Oh Sehun akan tersentak kala mendengar kata itu. Kata yang merujuk pada gadisnya, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Namun dua tahun sudah berlalu. Sehun kepalang terbiasa dengan suhu udara Berlin yang gila maupun rasa ngilu lantaran rindu. Sehun terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menemukannya."

"Oke." Kai mendesah."Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Lima detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi berdebam; pintu flat ditutup dan hati Sehun yang jatuh.

.

.

.

Bagi Sehun, Berlin adalah hitam dan buram. Bis-bis bertingkat dan gedung pencakar langit berdampingan dengan bangunan tua berdinding batu bata. Tidak mudah mencari satu orang di antara ribuan populasi yang memadati jalanan, terlebih jika kau tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang yang kau cari, di mana ia tinggal, bahkan siapa namanya. Seperti mengejar kucing hilang dengan mata tertutup.

Dan di situlah Sehun, duduk di salah satu bangku _Coffee Shopoutdoor_ tanpa kanopi. Jemarinya yang selalu dibungkus sarung tangan mengetuk-ketuk meja, menatap ke depan dengan punggung melengkung bersandar pada kursi. Tetapi mata sipitnya tidak hanya menatap ke depan. Sehun memerhatikan segalanya. Gerakan, suhu, kulit, aroma, dan aura. Sehun memerhatikan setiap detailnya.

 _"Jika ini menyiksamu, kamu bisa berhenti."_

Sekilas setelah bisikan itu mendarat di gendang telinga, Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengelus tengkuk, menyusuri jejak napas hangat yang tadinya terasa di sana. Dan rupanya hanya delusi semata.

"Ini pesanan anda." Seorang perempuan berpakaian putih panjang dengan apron cokelat meletakkan kopi di meja Sehun, mengentas lelaki itu dari lamunan. Sesaat setelah ia berlalu, aroma parfumnya menyengat hidung Sehun. Aroma yang membuat perut Sehun bergelenyar aneh.

Tapi Sehun tidak ingin buru-buru menarik konklusi. Ia telah melewati berbagai masa kehidupan karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia melirik sekilas si pelayan yang kembali ke dalam kafe. Alih-alih menyesap kopi, Sehun justru melempar gelas kertas itu ke tempat sampah. Sambil berlalu, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku demi meraih pemantik api dan sebungkus rokok yang renyuk.

Sesuatu ikut terjatuh.

" _Sir,_ Anda meninggalkan sesuatu."

Lelaki itu berbalik, mendapati pelayan berambut pendek tadi menunggu di balik punggungnya. Perempuan itu menatap kompas kecil yang tampak tua di tangannya. Tak habis pikir mengapa ada orang membawa-bawa kompas di _Coffee Shop_ di Berlin.

"Oh, terimakasih." Netra gelap Sehun sempat menangkap ukiran hitam di leher pelayan itu. Sebagian besar tengkuknya tertutup kerah kemeja, tetapi Sehun meyakini apa yang terukir di sana. Sama seperti apa yang terukir di telapak tangannya. "Ini untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang," tambahnya.

Sehun meninggalkan perempuan yang mematung itu. Ia menyulut rokok, berjalan di antara bahu-bahu pejalan kaki yang menubruknya. Kendati berada di antara banyak orang, Sehun selalu merasa kosong. Dan dingin.

.

.

.

 _Ruangan itu tampak megah, penuh dengan ornamen antik dan lukisan-lukisan di dinding. Tidak ada lampu, hanya sinar matahari yang menembus jendela dan atap, membentuk batang-batang cahaya._

 _Di ruangan besar itu pula, Luhan menari dengan lincah. Alunan musik dari piringan hitam memenuhi langit-langit, menggerakkan tubuh si gadis untuk terus menari. Tangannya, kakinya, jiwanya, semua bagian tubuhnya seolah dihipnotis oleh nada-nada cepat yang melantun. Gerakannya seceria gaun kuning berenda yang dikenakannya._

 _Musik berhenti. Deru napas gadis itu ditubruk tepuk tangan tunggal dari seseorang di daun pintu, mengejutkannya._

 _Seraya mengelap peluh di pelipis, gadis itu berlari melintasi ruangan. Mulanya ia ragu, namun setelah mengamati siluet jangkung itu sedikit lebih lama, senyum Luhan merekah seketika._

" _Oppa!" pekikanya disambut kekehan ringan. Tubuhnya seketika jatuh dalam rengkuhan lelaki bermantel cokelat usang itu. Lengan mereka yang melingkari satu sama lain terasa pas. Selalu sama._

" _Kapan Sehun oppa pulang?" tanya si gadis. Nadanya begitu antusias. Matanya yang berbinar memperlihatkan hal yang sama._

" _Baru saja. Kamu orang pertama yang aku temui." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut gadisnya. "Coba lihat, dari mana seorang Luhan menemukan gaun secantik ini?" Mata sipitnya menelusuri tubuh di depannya. Senyumnya mengembang._

" _Bibi Abigail menjahitkannya untukku." Luhan mengembangkan roknya dengan himpitan jari, menunduk untuk menatap gaun itu. "Sayangnya, ayah tidak suka. Ayah tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang kusuka."_

.

.

.

Kim Kai menengadahkan kepala tatkala mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Ia buru-buru menyembur lelaki yang baru datang itu dengan kalimat bervolume keras. "Sehun apa kau melihat map berwarna cokelat?"

Sehun menanggalkan jaket lantas mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. "Ada di kamar. Di antara tumpukan majalah otomotifmu di bawah meja," balasnya. Suaranya terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya.

" _Thanks,_ kau memang sangat berguna di saat seperti ini." Kai buru-buru beralih dari ruang tamu ke kamar. Sesaat sesudahnya, ia kembali dan hanya mampu mendesah berat ketika mendapati kondisi Oh Sehun. Wajah lelaki itu pucat pasi. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan tanganya yang lain memegang rokok yang menyala.

"Demi Tuhan, kau seperti orang mati, Sehun."

Lelaki yang disebut namanya tidak banyak bereaksi. Ia menyesap rokok untuk ke sekian kali sebelum menyahut ucapan itu. "Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mati sebelum siklus keparat ini berakhir."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun sungguh bersyukur bertemu Kai. Lelaki itu tidak banyak bertanya, namun lekas mempercayai Sehun dengan sejuta ucapan gilanya. Bahkan Kai masih mendengarkan dengan tenang saat Sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak berasal dari _sini,_ melainkan dari masa yang jauh. Bahwa Sehun dikutuk untuk hidup di suatu masa, lantas meloncat ke masa lainnya. Kai selalu mengangguk paham. Entah apakah ia sungguh percaya atau tidak. Tapi jika Kai menganggap Sehun gila—seperti orang lain—Sehun tak akan berada di sini, berkelakar seperti orang brengsek sambil merokok.

Kai memijit pangkal hidung dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Katakan padaku, siapa nama gadismu dan seperti apa dia. Aku punya banyak koneksi di Berlin. Aku akan berusaha membantumu, Sehun."

"Tidak ada gunanya." Sehun melempar sarung tangan dan menatap _señal_ di telapak tangannya lekat-lekat. Kemudian menekan ujung rokok yang menyala ke tengah-tengah tanda itu hingga menyisakan bekas hitam melepuh. Sakit. Tapi sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang selama ini menyesaki paru-parunya.

"Raganya seperti kaleng, Kai. Dalam satu masa kehidupan, jiwanya bisa dibungkus kaleng mana saja. Mungkin biru dan besar. Lalu aku salah mengenalinya. Di masa kehidupan yang lain, ia bisa ada di kaleng hijau dan kecil. Lalu aku salah mengenalinya lagi. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya di masa kehidupan ini. Aku hanya punya firasat untuk diandalkan sampai aku menempelkan tanda sialan ini ke gadis yang salah, kemudian melompat ke fase kehidupan yang lain. Untuk mencari dirinya versi masa kehidupan itu."

Bunyi embusan napas yang kasar mengiringi Sehun yang mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kai lurus-lurus. "Kau hanya harus ingat satu hal, Kai. Suatu hari nanti jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang, jangan tidak akan ada di sini. Di fase kehidupan ini."

.

.

.

Bunyi bel menggema di penjuru tempat itu, memaksa Sehun bangun dari awang-awang penuh imaji. Alih-alih lekas membuka pintu, Sehun justru membeku beberapa saat. Dirinya dan Kai sama-sama punya kunci flat dan tidak pernah memencet bel sebelum masuk. Agaknya sedikit konyol saat Sehun mengira kunci flat Kai hilang di antara botol-botol anggur. Tapi sekarang masih pukul dua pagi. Sedangkan sebagai _bartender,_ mereka terbiasa pulang saat hari tidak lagi gelap.

Bel berdentang kembali.

Kali ini Sehun tak perlu banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ia bergegas membuka pintu. Seorang perempuan berambut cepak berdiri di depan flatnya—pelayan kafe yang menemukan kompasnya tempo hari.

"Apa seseorang bernama Kai tinggal di sini?" tanya perempuan itu cepat. Kali ini ia mengenakan mantel tebal dengan corak seragam tentara. Agaknya perempuan itu memiliki banyak pelanggan hingga tak mengingat wajah Sehun yang baru ditemui tempo hari.

Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Ya. Tapi dia masih bekerja."

"Oh. Aku Ana. Tadi Kai mengantar adikku yang mabuk ke rumah dan dia meninggalkan dompetnya. Kupikir aku bisa menitipkannya padamu, Tuan..."

"Sehun." Lelaki itu menyahut cepat dengan napas tertahan. "Panggil saja Sehun," dan menerima dompet kulit dari tangan Ana.

Kemudian mereka terbelenggu diam. Ana bisa saja pergi dan Sehun bisa saja menyudahi percakapan orang asing itu lalu kembali ke dunianya. Akan tetapi manik hitam Sehun masih terpatri pada gambar di tengkuk gadis itu. Meski kali ini tertutup kerah mantel, Sehun masih meyakini bahwa tanda di sana adalah _Señal_ seperti miliknya.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu, atau untuk Kai. Ah, jika aku tahu dia tidak tinggal sendiri, aku akan membawa tiket lebih. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih, permintaan maaf dan.. Oh! Aku sungguh tidak pintar mengatakan hal semacam ini. Pokoknya datang sajalah!"

Ana menyerahkan secarik kertas kumal berwarna merah gelap sebelum pergi. Sementara itu, Sehun masih memerhatikan perawakannya dari belakang.

Mata lebar, rambut pendek kecokelatan dan hidung mancung. Sangat berbeda dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Kertas yang diberikan Ana adalah tiket masuk sebuah pertunjukan teater di Berlin. Pertunjukan itu diselenggarakan di gedung kecil dengan tiket masuk murah. Sehun yang memutuskan datang mengambil tempat duduk di bangku keempat dari depan. Kursi-kursi merah di sekitarnya kebanyakan kosong dan diduduki penonton secara acak meski pertunjukan hampir dimulai.

Tujuan utama kedatangan Sehun bukanlah teater—ia tidak pernah mengerti seni. Sehun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Ana bukanlah Luhan, atau barangkali memastikan bahwa Ana memang Luhan. Intinya, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan segera.

Limabelas menit setelah Sehun datang, lampu gedung dimatikan. Cahaya putih menghantam panggung setinggi dua meter bersamaan dengan musik klasik yang mengalun perlahan-lahan. Drama ini memiliki judul berbahasa Jerman yang tidak dapat Sehun baca. Mengisahkan romansa di balik kekejaman Nazi pada Perang Dunia I.

Sehun mulai tidak dapat duduk dengan jenak tatkala pada menit ke sekian Ana muncul di panggung. Perempuan itu memakai _wig_ panjang yang mirip rambut wanita Jerman. Ia sungguh mengagumkan dengan busana ala istri petinggi negara. Sehun tidak tahu Ana berperan menjadi siapa dan tidak memerhatikan plot cerita. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Ana.

Kemarin saat Sehun memberitahu Kai soal gadis itu, Kai tak lekas mengangguk setuju. Jika Sehun menempelkan _tandanya_ pada tubuh gadis yang salah, Sehun akan terlempar ke fase kehidupan yang lain, yang tidak ia tahu kapan dan di mana, untuk mencari reinkarnasi Luhan yang lain lagi. Menurut Kai, terlalu ceroboh jika Sehun lekas menarik konklusi tentang Ana.

"Di zaman seperti ini, anak di bawah umur pun bisa mentato tubuhnya dengan mudah, Sehun," terang Kai seraya membanting tas punggungnya pagi tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku bertanya dari mana Ana mendapat tato itu?"

Alis Kai berkerut. "Memang selama ini apa yang kau lakukan? Maksudku, di fase kehidupan sebelumnya, apa kau langsung menempelkan _tanda_ mu pada tato seorang gadis yang kau temui di jalan?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun tenang. Ia menatap tiket berwarna merah di tangan. "Saat aku merasa segalanya sungguh memuakkan, kutempelkan tandaku pada sembarang perempuan. Aku bahkan pernah berpindah fase kehidupan lima kali dalam seminggu _._ "

"Kau bercanda, Oh Sehun."

Tidak. Sehun tidak suka berkelakar. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat menatap Ana, Sehun justru memikirkan Kai.

Ia membayangkan jika Ana adalah Luhan—sesuai dugaannya. Maka semua siklus yang terbiasa ia jalani akan berakhir. Dalam siklus keparat itu—begitu Sehun menyebutnya—tidak seorang pun benar-benar tahu soal kutukan yang Sehun terima. Tetapi di masa kehidupan ini, ia begitu gamblangnya membeberkan segalanya pada Kai. Seolah lelaki itu dikirim untuk menemani kegilaannya.

Sehun juga membayangkan bahwa entah apakah Ana itu Luhan atau bukan, ia akan menyerah saja. Segalanya terlalu melelahkan. Sehun akan hidup bersama Kai, mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu lain, dan hidup di masa ini. Persetan apa yang akan menimpanya kelak.

Namun pertimbangan demi pertimbangan justru membuat kepalanya pening. Di suatu masa, Luhan pasti tengah menunggunya. Gaun kuningnya berkibar ditiup angin, anak rambutnya yang panjang beriak-riak. Luhan mengunjungi Pohon Kehidupan setiap hari, memohon supaya Sehun menemukan reinkarnasinya.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Pertunjukan diakhiri dengan lakon pria berpenampilan menyedihkan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan dramatis. Mungkin ia menutup drama itu dengan ucapan perdamaian atau semacamnya. Sekali lagi, Sehun tidak sungguh menonton pertunjukan itu.

Lampu gedung dihidupkan secara berkala, memperlihatkan pemain-pemain lain yang rupanya berkumpul di bawah panggung untuk menonton _ending_ drama mereka. Kebanyakan penonton sudah bangkit dan hendak pergi, tapi seorang lelaki berwajah bersih yang mengenakan kostum perwira tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung.

"Tes. Terimakasih untuk kawan-kawan yang sudi melihat persembahan alit kami. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena meminta kalian menjadi saksi untuk pertunjukan tambahan ini. Bukan pertunjukan sebenarnya, karena tidak ada akting untuk yang satu ini." Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Um, saya ingin melamar seorang gadis."

Para penonton kembali ke bangku dan menyuarakan sorakan.

Seseorang berbaju perwira tadi mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah panggung. Tatapannya dalam. "Ana." Ia mengucapkan nama itu dengan fasih. Yang dipanggil terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Kamu adalah gadis yang cerdas, tangguh, dan berbakat. Kupikir sudah saatnya mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu."

Sorakan di gedung terdengar lebih kencang.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih serius. Lebih dari rekan bermain teater, lebih dari sahabat."

Sementara itu, Sehun merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Ia menemukan Ana di antara para pemain di bawah panggung itu. Ana masih memakai kostum pertunjukannya tapi tanpa wig, membuat rambut cepak gelapnya terlihat. Perempuan itu pun tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari si _perwira_ di panggung.

"Ana, aku ingin kita menikah."

Sehun bangkit. Ia menebas seruan-seruan di gedung itu dengan langkah kakinya, membelah kerumunan penonton dengan cepat. Sebelum Ana mengangguk, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Maaf. Dia milikku." terang Sehun, menatap Ana lekat-lekat. Suasana beralih sunyi.

Ana terperanjat. Ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali lelaki asing ini.

"K-Kau.."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Ana mendekat. Sehun mencondongkan tubuh, mengecup tanda _Señal_ di tengkuk Ana lama. Semua orang di gedung terperangah.

"Apa yang kau—" Ana mendorong Sehun murka. Namun sebelum perempuan itu sempat merampungkan kalimat, Sehun sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya ke luar gedung.

 _PLAK!_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Mereka berdiri di belakang gedung dengan punggung Ana menempel di dinding. Sehun berdiri dengan tenang, sedikit menunduk untuk bertatapan dengan manik hitam Ana yang lebar. "Jangan menikahinya."

"Siapa kau sampai berani mengatur hidupku? Jika hobimu adalah mencampuri urusan orang, cari saja orang lain!" pekik Ana dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku mengecup tanda di lehermu itu?" Tiba-tiba Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, seakan amarah Ana tidak ada artinya.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

" _Señal._ Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Ujung jemari Ana meraih tengkuknya ragu-ragu. Emosinya seketika lenyap digantikan sejuta tanda tanya akan maksud lelaki di hadapannya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Kita memiliki tanda yang sama." Sehun membuka sarung tangan dan menunjukka telapaknya di hadapan Ana. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, dari mana kau mendapat tanda itu?"

Ana menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak tahu. Seperti sudah ada padaku sejak lahir."

Napas Sehun mendadak tercekat. Kalimat Ana bagaikan kilat yang menyambar, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan mata intens yang nyalang dan penuh _percikan._

"Apa kau tahu apa itu _Señal_?" Kala itu Sehun masih kesulitan bernapas."Ini adalah tanda siklus. Kematian terus menerus. Kehidupan kembali. Kau yang sekarang sebenarnya seseorang yang sama dengan gadis bernama Luhan pada beberapa fase kehidupan yang lalu. Kau adalah reinkarnasi dan kita berdua dikutuk."

Mata Ana membulat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku namun terasa limbung.

"Waktu itu ayah tidak menyetujui hubungan kita karena kau dan aku adalah keturunannya meski lahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Kita bersikeras untuk terus bersama. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kita tidak main-main, ayah mengutuk kita berdua. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku, kau, ayah, dan ibu mendatangi Pohon Kehidupan. Ayah meminta supaya reinkarnasimu memiliki wajah berbeda. Ayah juga melemparku ke fase kehidupan yang melompat-lompat untuk menemukanmu. Beliau memberi ujian segila ini demi mengetahui apakah kita memang ditakdirkan bersama."

Gadis di hadapan Sehun sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hendak berteriak bahwa ucapan Sehun gila tetapi otaknya sungguh penasaran dengan kisah itu. Maka Ana hanya menatap mata Sehun yang berlinang lekat-lekat.

"Mulanya aku benar-benar tersesat. Aku ada di tahun 1990, lalu di abad tujuh belas, lalu ke zaman serba modern, lalu ke sini, ke sana, sungguh membingungkan. Jika aku menemukanmu, aku harus menempelkan tandaku. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah berhasil. Aku menemukan gadis yang salah dan terus dilempar oleh waktu. Sekarang, aku menemukanmu. Ana."

Ana nyaris tidak berkedip sama sekali. Rasanya sungguh gila jika percaya ucapan itu. Namun Sehun mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan tegas, dengan nyata. Bahkan Ana bisa merasakan beban berat pada suara lelaki itu yang parau.

"Ini gila." Ana menepis tangan Sehun di sampingnya. "Kau berbakat mengarang cerita, Sehun. Temukan orang lain untuk berbagi ceritamu."

Sesaat sebelum gadis itu mengayun tungkai, Sehun terlebih dulu mencengkeram lengan Ana dengan tangan kirinya. "Tungg—"

"ANA!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah yang sama. Si perwira dan beberapa pemain teater berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lepaskan, Sehun."

"Tidak."

Tahu-tahu, si perwira yang melamar Ana meremas kerah mantel Sehun dan mengempaskannya ke tanah.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Ia bahkan tak memberi Sehun kesempatan berbicara, lekas saja menghantamkan bogem mentah bertubi-tubi.

"Hentikan, Kris!" Ana memekik.

Oh Sehun bukannya tidak bisa berkelahi. Ia menerimanya, menerima pukulan yang membuat darah muncrat dari mulutnya.

"Demi Tuhan, hentikan atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi!" teriak Ana.

Kris bangkit dari perut Sehun. Ditatapnya lelaki berwajah lebam itu dengan napas menderu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, mereka semua meninggalkan Sehun di balik gedung tersebut. Meninggalkannya dengan darah yang bercampur keringat dan air mata. Bahkan tidak satu sekon pun Ana menoleh kepadanya.

"Kai." Suara Sehun kelewat parau. Ia butuh usaha keras untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri dan merogoh ponsel di saku. "Jemput aku."

.

.

.

Kim Kai mengempaskan beberapa bekas plester ke tanah, kemudian menduduki tempat itu. Sambil menyerahkan soda kalengan, ia bertanya, "Kau sungguh yakin itu Luhan?"

Sebelah tangan Sehun menerima benda dingin itu, lantas menaruhnya sembarangan. Dua jari di tangannya yang lain mengapit rokok, menyesapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku belum pernah seyakin ini."

"Dan kau membiarkan dirimu dihajar habis-habisan seperti ini?" Kai menenggak sodanya, menyilangkan kaki kemudian memandang lurus ke sungai di depannya.

"Aku butuh pukulan."

"Masokis. Kau pria paling masokis yang pernah kutemui, Sehun."

"Setelah ini aku akan _menghilang._ Tenang saja."

Desahan napas menimbulkan asap transparan di depan mulut Kai. Matahari mulai tergelincir di cakrawala, menyisakan langit dengan kapas abu-abu yang berserakan. Ia menoleh demi mendapati wajah Sehun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Bahkan dari samping, pancaran matanya terlihat kesakitan.

"Berikan rokok itu padaku," ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

Yang segera dibalas dengan " _Tidak!_ _"_ yang tegas dari Sehun.

"Ayolah, kau membuatku penasaran bagaimana rasanya!"

"Benda ini bisa membunuhmu, Kai. Tapi tidak bisa membunuhku."

"Kau tidak bisa mati sebelum siklus keparat ini selesai. Aku tahu. Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Menunduk, Sehun hanya menatap _Señal_ di telapak tangan kanannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia nyaris putus asa. Selalu. Di fase-fase kehidupan sebelumnya ia telah mengalami banyak keputus asaan, lalu bertindak bodoh menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh seorang gadis secara sembarangan. Tetapi kali ini gejolak di hatinya begitu kuat. Ia harus mengakhiri ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu yakin. Tapi dia Luhan." Sehun menatap Kai lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pergi." Sehun setengah mendongak, mengerutkan kening lantaran kawannya tiba-tiba berdiri. Kerutan di keningnya kian kentara ketika lelaki itu justru menatapnya seolah menunggu.

" _Come on!_ Kau hanya harus menempelkan tandamu bukan? Aku tahu di mana Ana tinggal."

Sehun pun buru-buru bangkit dan menginjak-injak puntung rokoknya.

.

.

.

"Ha-lo."

Bola mata perempuan di balik pintu itu membulat. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu, menyebabkan tangan Kai yang menahannya terjepit.

 _"Argh_!"

Erangan itu justru sukses membuat perempuan tadi membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. " _Sorry_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kai meringis.

"Lupakan soal ini. Aku, aku ingin bertemu Ana."

Perempuan berkaus Hello Kitty itu memerhatikan lelaki di depannya dari ujung kaki hinga kepala. "Kau—kau _bartender_ yang mengantarku pulang beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?" Nadanya terdengar ketakutan.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak akan mengungkit soal itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ana."

"Ana?"

"Ana." Kai mempertegas. "Kau adiknya bukan?"

"Tapi kau siapa?"

"Temannya. Err, maksudku, lelaki di sana itu," telunjuknya menuding punggung Sehun yang berdiri di pelataran rumah, terlihat menendang-nendang batu dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket. "Dia teman Ana dan aku temannya."

"Tidak. Jika kalian teman Ana, kalian pasti tahu bahwa Ana pulang jam sebelas malam."

 _Brak._

Tiba-tiba pintu ditutup.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang Ana pulang jam sebelas."

"Kalian membicarakan 'jam sebelas malam' selama itu?" Sehun melirik ke bangunan sederhana di balik punggungnya, kemudian ke Kai lagi.

"Adiknya memang aneh." Kai memutar bola mata. "Sekarang jam sepuluh. Kau mau menunggunya atau menemuinya besok?"

"Aku akan menunggunya. Kau pulanglah dulu," kata Sehun. Raut mukanya entah bagaimana bisa tenang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

Lelaki yang satunya tidak melanjutkan argumen. Ia mengangguk singkat lantas melangkah pergi.

"Kai!"

"Apa?"

Saat itu jaraknya dengan Kim Kai tepat lima meter. Dari lampu jalan yang berpendar, Sehun dapat melihat jelas netra lelaki itu yang memancarkan kepedulian. "Jika aku tidak ada di flat besok pagi, jangan mencariku."

"Aku tahu!" Kai melambaikan tangan sebentar, kemudian sosoknya benar-benar hilang di persimpangan.

Seraya berjalan menembus dinginnya udara malam, Sehun mendesah berat seakan telah menahan napas untuk waktu yang lama. Menurutnya, memang seperti ini perpisahan seharusnya; singkat dan ringan.

Lelaki itu merokok lagi. Kali ini ia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding sebuah toko aksesoris tepat di seberang kafe tempat Ana bekerja. Otaknya memutar memori kala pertama ia bertemu Ana pagi itu. Begitu Sehun teringat kompas, tangannya buru-buru mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantung mantel. Benar. Jarum kompasnya menunjuk ke kafe itu, di mana terlihat beberapa orang duduk dan berlalu dari balik kaca besar. Sehun melihat siluet Ana berjalan cepat dengan nampan di lalu menunduk untuk melihat kompas di atas _Señal_ nya lagi. Jarum kompasnya benar. Ana-lah tempat Sehun pulang.

.

.

.

Dinginnya Berlin makin menggila. Sekarang pukul sebelas kurang enam menit. _Coffee Shop_ di seberang jalan sepi. Setelah menandaskan rokok keduanya, Sehun tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Gadis yang ia tunggu berhambur keluar dari tempat itu dengan mantel bercorak seragam tentara.

Sehun menegakkan tubuh, berusaha membenarkan deru napasnya yang berantakan. Di sisi lain, Ana memainkan ponsel di dekat _zebra cross._ Tak seorang pun yang hendak menyeberang selain dirinya. Maka ketika Ana menyadari lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, gadis itu lekas mengayunkan tungkai. Kepalanya masih menunduk melihat ponsel.

Sementara itu, mobil besar melaju dengan urakan. Seolah siap menerkam tubuh mungil Ana. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru meneriakkan nama Ana. Namun entah apa yang membuat gadis itu tak mendengarnya. Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong Ana dari _zebra cross_ dan mengempaskan tubuh mereka—ia dan Ana—ke pinggir jalan.

Terdengar bunyi debam dan tulang bergemeletuk.

Mobil melaju melewati ruas jalan itu.

Di bawah Sehun, Ana mengerjap dengan wajah ketakutan. Napasnya memburu. Adrenalin berpacu. Akan tetapi Sehun lebih terkejut lantaran telapak tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh _Señal_ di leher Ana. _Tanda_ mereka bertemu.

Detik berikutnya, gelimang cahaya emas berpancar dari tubuh mereka. Begitu menyilaukan, lebih terang dari sinar lampu mobil tadi. Kemudian segalanya terlihat gelap dan membingungkan.

.

.

.

Sehun dibangunkan oleh cahaya matahari yang panas. Ia menyadari dirinya tidak berada di Berlin tiga sekon kemudian. Berlin dingin, tapi di sini hangat. Lelaki itu terkejut bukan main kala netranya menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Bukan flat sempit tempatnya tinggal dengan Kai, melainkan kamarnya. Kamarnya yang sesungguhnya.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Oppa!"

Pintu dibuka lebar-lebar, menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan gaun biru muda yang cantik. Itu sungguh Luhan. Sehun tak perlu mengoreksi dua kali.

"Hai. _Long time no see._ " Sehun berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sekejap kemudian, Luhan menenggelamkan dirinya ke rengkuhan Sehun. Lengan mereka melingkari satu sama lain, seperti biasa, seperti seharusnya.

"Kau pulang, Sehun. Kau pulang." Luhan terisak di dadanya.

 **-The End-**

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hahah, eotte-yo? Satu lagi, deh. Sebenernya, ini udah bersarang dan berjamur di laptop lama, ff oneshot yang gaje bin absurd ini. Isinya kebanyakan ngayal gara-gara temen-temenku semua pada bahas soal reinkarnasi. Dan bikin aku bingung sebenernya ni ff genre-nya apa.**

 **Jadi, disini kan belum jelas Sehun siapa-nya Luhan. Oke, aku jelasin. Sebenernya, Sehun itu jatuh cinta sama Luhan, yang notabenenya adik tirinya sendiri. Trus, ayah mereka kan nggak setuju tuh, meskipun mereka bukan saudara sedarah, tapi tetep aja. Terus acara kutuk-kutukan nggak jelas itu yang bikin aku kasian sama Sehun. Terus, ya gitu deh...**

 **Oke, biar gak salah. Yang dicetak miring itu flashback yah. Mmmm, apa lagi yaa, eo.. Saera boleh minta review? *puppy eyes***

 **Ini alurnya kecepetan ato gimana? -belum pernah bikin oneshot- Saera butuh kritik dan sarannya yaaa, makasih.**

 **Oke deh, annyeong *dada-dada***


End file.
